Jessica being Jessica pushes bella ver the egde
by loveRomance1
Summary: Bella is not as weak and defenseless as everyone has made her out to be. WHat happens when Jessica annoys Bella and edward ofr the last time. song is home wrecker by gretion wilson


BPOV

"well hey there edward" Jessica said "who figured meeting you here" she continued in her flirtatious voice. I think she thought it might attract edward. As if.

Here we were at teh mall looking and wedding rings, when jessica just pops out of no where, ruining a perfectly good afternoon. I was getting sick of her trying to take Edward away. I mean the entire town knew that we were engaged you would think that she would back off, but I guess that is just not Jessicas style. Anyway I was getting sick of it, So for once I decided to make my presence known and spoke up. "Hey jessica" I used my fake sincere voice, though I doubt she noticed, she was still to busy oggaling at Edward.

I grabbed her shoulder to make her look at me "can I talk to you over there... alone, please?" the last part was more for Edwards benifit. I gave him a reasuring smile to let him know I was alright and going to handle this, he just gave me one of his half grins that made me go weak in the knees.

As I dragged jessica over about 50 feet away, not sure if Edward could still hear or not, but not caring if He did listen.

Well you're a real hot cookie with your new hair-do  
Your high heel boots and your credit card  
Long legs and a mini skirt  
Yeah You know what works and you work it hard  
You smile like such a lady, innocent and sweet  
Drive the man folk crazy  
But any girl can see

"Okay, Jessica. Listen to me very carfully." I saw that I had at least some of her attention. "I dont know how else to put it other then this"making sure I said the next words slowly so she would get the full meaning "Edward does not like you"

You're just a homewrecker  
I know what you're doing  
You think you're gonna ruin what I've got, but you're not  
Yeah you little go getter, I'll teach you a lesson  
If you get to messin' with my man, you don't stand a chance  
You're just a homewrecker

"I know that you think he is just going to leave me to be with you, but I mean come on. we have been together for close to 3 years now. your attepts are really starting to get pathetic. We are _Engaged_, that means we plan on being together _forever_." Her expression went from annoyed to shock in a matter of minutes.

I'm sure you've waited for a long long time to find a man like mine  
But honey you're too late  
So before you go and make your move  
Maybe me and you should get a few things straight  
There's two ways we can do this.. I'll let you decide..

"You had two year, before I came along, to try and impress Edward, and you blew it. You have tried a million times but has it ever worked? No it hasn't, give it up. he is never going to go for you" Now she just looked plain pissed. but I didn't stop there.

You can take it somewhere else or we can take it outside

"I've had enough of your little games of trying to get Edward but the only thing you have done is annoy us to no end. We are sick and tired of you drooling on the ground following us." It finally looked liek I was getting somewhere with her. Hoping that I would make a breakthough I continued.

Now honey I'm a christian, but if you keep it up  
I'm gonna go to kickin'  
Your pretty little butt..  
Is that clear enough?

"Look, we were friends once, you know I dont like to fight. But don't underestimate me in thinking I cant, or that I'm afraid to throw a few punchs. Emmet has been teaching me quite a few moves that could have you on the ground so fast you wont know what hit you" Now she just looked plain scared, so scared that she stiffly walked away in the other direction of edward.

You're just a homewrecker  
I know what you're doing  
You think you're gonna ruin what I've got, but you're not  
Yeah you little go getter, I'll teach you a lesson  
If you get to messin' with my man, you don't stand a chance  
You're just a homewrecker

I slowly walked over to Edward and entered his awaiting arms. "Who knew you could be so defensive" he said.

"Well, it was rather annoying having her around. and besides I dont want anyoone thinking that they can steal you away."

"I'll never leave you" he said and after being in his arms for what seemed like forever bliss, we continued looking for rings acting like nothing had ruined our day.


End file.
